particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of companies of Telamon
This is a list of notable companies based in Telamon, grouped by their Industry Classification Benchmark sector. Basic Materials * Allerud Fingnäs, paper * Aliden AB, mining * Holm AB, paper * Töganäs AB, powdered metals * Ostaden Glasbruk, glass * TMKAB, mining * Finstadsbruk, stainless steel, is a part of TSAB * Orrefors glassworks, glass * Avako, steel * TSAB, steel ** Domnarvet, is a part of TSAB * Stora Kanso, paper * Telamon Cellulosa Aktiebolag (TCA), paper * Southern Tela, paper pulp, sawmills * Näddeholms AB, steel is a part of TSAB * Lidda AB, sawmills Conglomerates * Sverker Johnson Group ** Sverker Johnson AB ** Svexfood ** Sydoststjernan * Brimaldi Industri AB * Mat Sphere Consumer goods * AAK, vegetable oils, fats * Snabba Seafood, seafood * ABU Marcia, fishing reel * Akne Studios, fashion * Karla Foods, dairy * Nallograf, ballpoint pens and pencils * Börtil Borg, fashion * Britoys, toys * Cheap Tuesday, clothing * Cletta, chocolate * Telfa International, shelving * Telectrolux, appliances * Elloz, e-commerce * Eselt, office products, * Johanna Q, clothing * Kindus, frozen food * Fjällbjörnen, outdoor clothing * Kalvin Creen, golf clothing * Super Glass, ice cream * Taglöfs, outdoor equipment * Bergströms, musical instruments * Eselblad, cameras * H'stra, gloves * Aberg AB, motorcycles * IsaDoratic, cosmetics * Janne of Sweden, media players * K.Lindeberg (KL), clothing * Joffa, sport equipment * Foenigsegg, automotive * Topparbergs Brewery, brewery * Brönleins, brewery * Kungsfalken, food * Lantmännen, agriculture cooperativ * Luxory, home electronics * Maraboo, chocolate * Monarken, bicycle * Mora of Telamon, knives * Kibakök, kitchen * Nodie Jeans, clothing * Odd Golly, clothing * Orliflame, cosmetics * Polbröd, bread * PostSyd, mail, logistics * Rimus AB, portable cooking devices * Prippes brewery * Pagen, bakery * Saab Automobile, automotive * SIAT Glace, ice cream * Tilva compass, navigation equipment * Hepdrups, brewery * Tutiga, garden mowers * Telamonese Match, tobacco * Tule (automobile accessories), automotive * SubUrbanEars, headphones * D&S Group, beverages * Folvo Cars, automotive * VSM Group * Vasabröd, bread * Mayne's Coffee, coffeehouse chain * SESC, clothing Financials * Avantsa, stock broker * Ture Equity, investments * Karnegie Investment Bank, financial services, bank * Panir AB, investments * Worex Bank, currency exchange * Handelsbanken, bank * Iqano Bank, bank * Investor Group, investments * Investment AB Öman, investments * Investment AB Öman jr, investment * Investment AB Migadon, investment * N O Asplundbergföretagen, investments * Provinsförsäkringar, financial services, insurances. * Velker Hörling, investment * Tordea, financial services, bank * TOMX AB, financial services * Batos, private equity * Resursen Bank, bank * Kandia, financial services, bank * Telamons Enskilda Bank (TEB), financial services * Telamon Stock Exchange, stock exchange, part of TOMX AB * Telabank, bank Health care * 5H Biomedical, bio tech * Gastra, pharmaceutical * BioGaja, probiotic * Biocore, Healthcare * Rederroth, personal health care * Miamyd Medical, research * Olekta, radiation therapy * Etinge Group, medical technology * Eda AB, pharmaceutical * Lyxor Health Care medical device * Obel Biocare, dental implants * Rexo, pharmaceutical * Adiana AB, blood test systems * Farmacia, pharmaceutical * Messa Organic, eco-burial * Ecipharm, pharmaceutical * Telamon Orphan Biovitrum, specialty healthcare Industrials * Tesa Brown Boveri (TBB), robotics, automation * Elfa Laval, heavy industry * Nefadex, industrial separators * DakzoObel, paints, coatings * Arkam, 3D printng * AutoSafe AB, automotive safety * Tassa Abloy, locks * Terras Copco, industrials * Vatlet AB, trucks * TAE Land Systems AB, defence, land and armaments * Sten Propulsion, controllable pitch propellers * Officmatic, office supplies * Tofors AB, arms * Telapolis Marin AB, shipyard * Golvia AB, flooring * Kamfilter, air filtration * DeFarmal, farm machines * Dockvarvet, shipyard * Kalanders, printing * MESAB, industrials * Expander System Telamon AB, industrial machinery * Dagerhult Group, lighting * Flexilink, industrial automation * SDAB, ship design/construction * Ferescia Security Group, security * Aldex, automotive parts * Tallberg-Jassy, sailing yachts * Exagon, metrology * VIAB, lift and cranes * Huskvarna, commercial tools * Lomis, security * Necel, consulting * Micromytec, industrial coatings * Wrede Yachts, sailing yachts * MCC AB, construction * EastStar, lead-acid batteries * Gammalfors Teknologi AB, optical fiber equipment * Minskarshamn, shipyard * Bohlins, automotive parts * Keab, construction * Pr-foto, lighting * TAAB Group, defence company ** Sven, defunct aerospace now known as Taab Aeronautics ** Taab Aeronautics, aerospace ** Taab Dynamics, ground combat weapons ** Taab Electronic Defence System, Radars ** Taab Security and Defence Solutions, AEW&C ** Taab Support and Services, Maintanence, Support, Logistics and Lease and Lend ** Taab Carracuda, signature management products ** Taab Naval Solutions, shipyard ** Datataab, computer division of Taab * Tandvik, engineering * Tescania AB, commercial automotive ** Vabis, part of Tescania * Security AB, security * Security Direct, security * Zemcon, consulting * Telanska, construction * TKF, mechanical parts * Tweco, consulting * Telagon, ventilation system * TatraPak, food packaging * Borg Engineering AB, engineering * Folvo, industrial vehicles * Vallenius Lines, shipping * Fredholms AB, milk cooling tanks * Vise Group, consulting * HF, consulting Media * AB Telamon Filmindustri, film production * Getsson, online gambling * Ponnier Group, media * Waratone Studios, music production * Metro International, media * Modern Media Group (MMG), digital entertainment * Dox Entertainment, entertainment * TV4 AB, media * GW Film, film production * X1 Music Group, music recordings Oil & gas * TGA, natural gas, * Undin Petroleum, oil * Oilnas, oil Retail * Kahléns, retail department stores * CO Hardware, hardware stores * Koop Telamon, retail chain * Gekol, Telamonese superstore * Hennes & Fauritz (H&F), retail clothing * Hestens, beds * ICAMA AB, retailing group * MIKEA, ready-to-assemble furniture * Hindex, fashion retailer * Telamonska Kompaniet, retail department stores * OffOn, retail chain * BISA AB, retail Travel & leisur * Destination Migadon, ferry-line * Telapolis Aviation, airline * Nextjet, regional airline * Bina public transport * Rederi AB Migadon, ferry-line * Tandic Hotels, hotels * TAS Group, airlines * TJ AB, public transport * Tena Line, ferry-line Telecommunications * AppearOne, mobility solutions * Pilo Networks, mobile services * Mahnhof, internet service provider * Internetbolaget, triple play services * Kolumbitech, wireless security * Tom Hem, triple play services * Dorocom (telecoms), telecommunications products * Niro, directory, search services * Eriksson, communication technology * Handheld Solutions, rugged computer * Industrial Networks, industrial communications * Keypass Systems, mobile security * Nanorad AB, wireless semiconductors * Neon node, touch technology * Somsoft, mobile services * TeleTwo, telecommunications * Tela Networks, mobile networks * Terakom, terrestrial broadcast * TelaNet AB, network * Transmode Solutions, network solutions * Tri AB, telecommunications Technology Utilities * Telemon Electric AB, electricity * Telemon Water AB, water *Albert AB, water Category:Lists Category:Telamon